When Mom leaves the house
by Fieke1993
Summary: A Emily/Maya One-shot. She grinned again. "I guess you'll have to be quiet then." - "I'm never loud."
1. Chapter 1: When Mom leaves the house

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction ever published. Hope you enjoy.**

**EPOV**

"So your mother wouldn't protest if I stayed over?" Maya asked, while she was drawing patterns on my hip. It was arousing me a little bit, but I wasn't about to stop her. If we stayed here the whole day on the bed, just doing this, I wouldn't mind. I could feel her breath in my neck and it was raising goose bumps all over.

"No, Hanna and Aria used to sleep over all the time." I answered in my neutral tone, not letting the nerves seep into my voice. The thought of Maya sleeping over, was making me anxious. But in a good way. Well, a bad one or was it a good one?

God! Life had gotten so confusing that I had stopped analyzing certain things and just learned to enjoy them.

"But we're not Hanna or Aria." Maya grinned, the innuendo clear in her voice. "Or is there something I don't know yet?" She asked softly, before pulling my hair away from my neck. Her fingers stroking my neck softly and I did my best not to squirm under her touch.

"No." I managed. "No, of course not."

She grinned again. "I guess you'll have to be quiet then."

"I'm never loud." I protested, though technically I wasn't sure of that. It wasn't like we had put it to a test or so to speak. We had had some pretty intense make-out session, but we had never gone any further than that.

"Says the girl who whimpers when I trace her collarbone or do this." She leaned forward kissing the spot beneath my ear and I whimpered automatically. I could hear and feel her grin when I unconsciously tilled my head back so she had more access to my neck.

"See." She said smugly and I turned my head, so I could kiss her. It was more me wanting to silence her than anything else. Or so I kept telling myself.

She quickly deepened the kiss and intensified it. I rolled on my back, so I was comfortable. I let my fingers wound in her hair, pulling her closer to me and her hand went a little higher, moving my t-shirt with her fingers. Exposing my stomach to the cold air in my room, not that I was cold at all. She started her favorite thing up again, which was making circles on my skin and I sighed into her kiss.

We finally needed to break the kiss for that little thing called "breathing", but before really letting go, she just bit my lower lip as if to make a point. My breathing had become erratic like it usually did when she was around and my heart was beating quickly. Her breathing was a little uneven too and her eyes slightly unfocussed, but it wasn't nearly as bad like me.

"I think we should be careful. My mom is going to come home any minute." I breathed, my higher brain functions besides the primal ones were kicking back into gear.

"Should we be doing something different?" Maya asked coyly. "Don't you like this activity?"

We both laughed. "I do like this activity very much, but I don't think my mom will." I said timidly. Maya's expression became more serious and she nodded her understanding, but didn't shift her current position, which was half hovering over me.

"Maya?" I asked softly. "Could you move a little?"

Her expression changed again into one of concern. "Oh, sorry I'm a hurting you." She asked while moving away a bit.

"No, you weren't." I smiled reassuringly.

"Oh, the parents safe position." Maya could on quickly. "So what are we supposed to do till she comes home?"

"We could watch a movie or just talk for a bit?" I suggested.

"A movie?" Maya mused and cocked her head. "Do you have something interesting in that DVD collections of yours?"

I quirked an eyebrow at her and asked: "Interesting?" Followed by an innocent smile


	2. Chapter 2: I want alonetime!

**A/N: I love your great reviews and**** that has inspired me to write this little continuation. I'm not sure about it, so I hope you enjoy it. :D **

_EPOV_

The four girls had conversed around their usual table in the cafeteria.

"Hey Maya!" Hannah called. Ever since Hannah had found out about Emily and Maya's relationship, she had persisted that Maya was integrated in the group.

"Come sit with us." Hannah waved and Maya broke off from her group, saying goodbye and walking over to them. She sat down next to Emily, like she usually did and Hannah smiled brightly at her. The joyful banter continued, but I wasn't really focusing on it. I gave some non-committed "Yes" and "Aha", but really Maya was the one who had my attention.

Maya showed her true colors when she grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers and putting them on my leg. I looked at her trying to communicate her not to do anything funny. She just gave me her most wicked smile and I knew I was in trouble.

"Emily?" Aria asked. I looked at her, fully aware that I had missed her question.

"Sorry what?" I asked, trying not to blush when Maya started to move her fingers on my inner thigh. Creating her favorite circular motions again. Maybe it wasn't the most clever idea I ever had allowing this, but it wasn't really that I could do anything, without exposing our intertwined hands to the rest.

"We should be going to Geography. You know how the monster likes us to be on time." Aria interrupted my thoughts.

"Okay." I answered quickly as Maya's hand began to wander more daringly close the place I secretly really wanted her to. Spencer, Aria and Hannah were already standing up when Maya interrupted.

"Is it okay if I keep Emily a minute longer?" She asked innocently.

"Sure!" Hannah exclaimed a little too enthusiast and she winked at me. The cafeteria was mostly empty, as it was beautiful day outside and most people were outside.

"Maya." I said her name as a warning.

"Sorry", she grinned, "I couldn't resist. But you won't let me kiss you in the hallway or somewhere in public, well except for the movies." She smirked knowingly, almost reminiscent and I felt the blush creeping up my cheek, making red its dominant color.

"You know why I don't want that." I said sternly, trying to make a point to her and apparently not succeeding. She had that wicked grin. "But wouldn't it be fun when I could push you against your locker and kiss you feverishly till you're breathless." She said too innocent.

"Maya! Now I can't go to my locker with thinking about it." I whined.

"That kind of was my point." She laughed, "But I have to go now. Don't want to be late for English." She kissed me on the cheek, as her way to say goodbye and walked off. Leaving me behind. I had that errand thought to call her back and kiss her senseless, but resisted it.

'_Damn.__'_ I cursed her. _'Focus, Emily, go to the locker.'_ But that didn't really help at all. _'Damn her!'_

I quickly gathered everything and went to go get my Geography book. As soon as I saw my locker, I could help but think about what she had said. Secretly I did want her to do that, but I would never tell her that.

Suddenly I felt two arms winding around my waist. "Thinking about it, aren't you?" She whispered in a low, husky voice. I was so glad I could hide my face behind my locker door.

"Maya." my voice crooked. I felt my body go limb when she just pulled me closer and said. "I'll give you taste of what it would be like." She whispered while her mouth started to trail kisses up and down my neck. I whimpered softly, forgetting where I was. I couldn't help it. It was an automatic response and I laid my head on her shoulder so she have better access. Her mouth descended down my neck and lightly sucked on it.

"Ahem." Hannah coughed quite loudly, startling us. We quickly straightened to a more normal formal position. "You might wanna stop that before the whole school sees it. But if that was your point …" Hannah smiled, leaving the sentence hang in the air.

"Sorry." I muttered. Quickly taking the books and closing the door. Hannah's and Maya's expression altered between pride and amusement while they were staring at me.

"What?" I asked nervously. Feeling the blush coming on again.

"You might wanna use this." Hannah answered and took an powder box out of her purse.

'_Damn, how was I going to explain that one to everyone?' _


	3. Chapter 3: Massages

**A/N: Hey you all! Thank you for your wonderful reviews. This is the last one shot of this story because I feel I'm going to far OOC and I don't want that. :D So enjoy.**

**EPOV**

The sun was shining brightly. Everyone seemed to be laughing from my spot here on the white bench. I sighed deeply, almost theatrically. I know, but I was feeling really crappy because of all the stress at school.

"Hey.", came the soft voice from behind me. Although it was very soft, every nerve in my body was on edge so I jumped when I heard it.

"God! Maya. You scared me." I stated the obvious.

"Relax." She answered while smiling at me brightly.

"How come you're so happy?" I asked. Her witty charm was already lightening my mood a bit.

"I got an A on my story I wrote for English:_ The rebellious girl_." She smiled enthusiastically. It was really great to see her so happy.

"Did I read that?" I asked, vaguely remembering something.

"Yes. You said you totally loved it and you would kiss me right now for me being such a genius." She smiled, getting her wicked grin on again.

"I'm sure I never said that last part." I smiled a bit while giving her a suspicious look.

"Well you could have." She whispered in her low tone.

"Maya." I whined her name.

"Oh Relax!" And she sucker punched me on my arm. "Turn around. I want to give you a massage!"

"Maya. We're at school" I giggled, although it wasn't really such a bad idea.

"Seriously! Turn around."

She was already turning me so my back was to her. Her hands started to just stroke over my back up and down. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to really enjoy every sensation. But as she slowly started to massage my neck and every muscles there protested against it, making it hurt.

"Wow. Your own block of muscle here."

I was trying to arch away from her hands. Putting up my shoulders which only made it worse. She kept going through with it though.

"Maya. Please." I begged, it really hurt. I would work out the stress with some swimming, but the massage really wasn't helping.

"Sorry." She said in her low voice, the shaky one. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

I turned around my head so I could look at her. "I know you don't want that." I gave her a little smile.

She lifted her eyes to meet mine as she was currently starring at the floor.

"I know some other method. Can I try it? It's more aggressive, but I've heard it mostly doesn't hurt." She gave me her guarded smile. I knew it was just a mask, she was probably jumping up and down on the inside to try it.

"Okay." I managed.

'_How can I resist that? Why am I supposed to?' _Well that question easily and quickly bearded some negative answers so I pushed it from my mind.

"Look straight ahead." She commanded gently and I did what she asked.

She put two fingers of itch hand on my neck. She was apparently looking for one of my vertebrae as her fingers were walking down my neck, until she found one to her satisfaction. She then applied pressure to the space between them, making circles and it still hurt a bit. Suddenly she let her fingers slide from the place where she had been massaging in one quick movement.

It felt really good and she did the same thing to the vertebrae that was one lower than the other one. I felt my muscles relaxing and my shoulders going down. As she went lower down my spine, it didn't only started to be relaxing, but was also start to arouse me. I don't know why but every time she made that quick movement with her fingers, I felt the chill running down to my core and settling there.

When she was in the middle of my back, I couldn't help myself and a moan that I had been repressing for a quite a while now slipped of my lips. I heard her smile behind me. So she did know it had a double effect.

"Does it feel good?" She whispered in my ear while she still continued her way down, using her 'massaging technique'.

"Uhm", was I trusted myself to say as she swept her fingers over my back again.

"Maya?" I asked a little nervous, while turning my head toward her again.

"Yes?" She smirked.

"Could you please stop that before I do something rash?" I asked with a little smile. I was really enjoying it, but we were still at school and I wasn't planning on … well I wasn't planning on doing something and out of character.

"Why? What would you do?" She asked grinning, daring me. I saw the one corner of her mouth lift and her devious grin appear. The one you knew, you were in trouble the moment you saw it. And she came closer too.

"Well something like this." I said as I quickly locked lips with her. It was quick but passionate and I hadn't nearly had enough when we broke contact, but I wasn't going to risk either. We were positioned so no one could really see us, unless you were standing by the entrance.

Maya's eyes twinkled, but I know she wouldn't do anything unless I said she could, so I laughed at her.

"You are an evil one!" I said while grinning, taking all the menace out of my words.

"But you love me for it." She replied quickly.

Well I couldn't argue with her on that point, so I give her a cheapish smile.

The school bell decided that it was time to make her appearance, so we know we had to go to class.

_School, homework and test were__ hard, but having to resist Maya every time was even harder._

_ The End _


	4. Bonus Ch 4: Distractions, oh you

**AN: Hey everybody, I know I said I wasn't going to continue this story, but sometimes my characters just keep talking. I know it isn't a long piece, but I hope you enjoy it.**

"Maya. I have to make my homework." I chastised when she was trying to distract me yet again.

She just gave me an innocent smile. "But I'm done. Beside you still have to switch shirts if you want to cover this up." She smirked, while she let her linger slide over the hickey she had given me.

"And whose fault is that?" I backfired and look at here over my shoulder.

"Oh don't pretend that you didn't like it." She laughed when I started to blush and turn around, back to my homework.

I tried to concentrate my attention back on my math exercises when Maya slid her arms around my neck.

"Emily." She breathed my name in my ear and it sounded incredibly sexy, not that I would let her know that. "Come with me." She whispered even lower_. 'How on earth was I supposed to ignore that?'_

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to break the tension in the room. My voice broke on the last word and I bit my lip because I was starting to get nervous.

She just spun my desk chair around, took my hand and pulled me up out of my seat. She locked her arms around my waist and gave me a meaningful look. She slowly comes closer like she had every intention to kiss me. It seemed like hours before her lips met mine.

The kiss was slow, romantic and she had lowered her hand, so they were now on the back pockets of my jeans. Letting no inch of our bodies without contact …

**AN: I know, I'm such a tease. ****:D **


	5. Chapter 5: Promise

**AN: This is more drama than anything else, so if that's not your thing I suggest you don't read it. You've been warned. :D **

**I don't own any characters and all typos are of my own making. Hope you enjoy6**

"_Maya. I have to make my homework." __I chastised when she was trying to distract me yet again._

_She just gave me an innocent smile. "But I'm done. Bes__ide you still have to switch shirts if you want to cover this up." She smirked, while she let her linger slide over the hickey she had given me._

"_And whose fault is that?" I backfired and look at here over my shoulder._

"_Oh don't pretend that you didn't like it." She laughed when I started to blush and turn around, back to my homework._

_I tried to concentrate my attention back on my math exercises when Maya slid her arms around my neck._

"_Emily." She breathed my name in my ear and it sounded incredibly sexy, not that I would let her know that. "Come with me." She whispered even lower. _

'_How on earth was I supposed to ignore that?'_

"_Where are we going?" I asked, trying to break the tension in the room. My voice broke on the last word and I bit my lip because I was starting to get nervous._

_She just spun my desk chair around, took my hand and pulled me up out of my seat. She locked her arms around my waist and gave me a meaningful look. She slowly came closer like she had every intention to kiss me. It seemed like hours before her lips met mine._

_The kiss was slow, romantic and she had lowered her hand, so they were now on the back pockets of my jeans. Letting no inch of our bodies without contact. _

I broke the kiss, but I really didn't want to.

"Maya" I breathed, trying to communicate the importance of what I was saying.

"Yes? That's my name." She smiled, but I saw she was willing to listen … for a little while.

"My mom is about to come home. We can't start anything." … _'We can't finish'_ I finished in my head and it looked like she had hear my mental afterthought.

"Who says we can't?" She smiled wickedly in a typical Maya fashion. I just gave her a doubtful look.

"Oh come on, Emily? What are you so afraid of?" Although she said it with a smile, I saw it was a serious question.

I pulled out of the embarrass, started to rub my arm and looked away. It was a nervous habit that I've had ever since I met Alison. She always made me nervous in a bad way, but Maya did the same but in a very good way or so I tried to keep telling myself.

"What if I'm not any good?" I whispered, looking up at her carefully, trying not make eye contact.

"Oh …" First she looked a little wary, but she quickly rebuffed. "So you and Ben never …?" She shook her head suggestively, while she let her voice trail off.

I shake my head 'no'. "Never." I answered her softly.

She smiled again. "Not even a little touching?" She asked coyly.

I blushed then. "Thought so … " She said smilingly; "I won't push into anything you don't want, you know that right?" She asked.

"Yes, of course." I answered her out loud this time.

"Well I have a preposition." She said seriously and stepped closer again. "What if you call the shots from now on and I'll try to behave."

I had to laugh then. "Behave? You, behave?"

"I can be a very good girl if I want to." She smiled coyly. I didn't believe a word of she had just said.

"Sure. If I call the shots now, am I allowed to finish my homework then?" I asked daringly.

Although Maya seemed a little down by my question, she nodded. "Yes."

I put my hands around her again and pulled her in for another kiss. And another … and another one. When I finally let go, we were both a little breathless.

"I thought you wanted to do homework?" She smiled at me. I blushed and looked away again. She put her hand under my chin, pulling my head up.

"You look beautiful." She told me sincerely, which only made me blush harder.

"Maya?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes?" She smiled, like she know exactly what was on my mind.

"Can you teach me?" I think I was supposed to feel the ground move under me, but I didn't. When she smiled at my question, I even straightened out my stance … a little. Maya had told me about her relationship with one of her friends before she came here.

"I could, but I think I will only guide you when you find it necessary." She said reassuringly. She kissed another time before letting me go.

"Now, finish your homework before your mom gets back." She turned me around and slapped my ass. It made me grin.

"Yes, mom" I teased and went back to work, while Maya lay on my bed like she owned it.

And sure enough, not a few minutes later I heard my mom enter the home.

"Emily?" She yelled up the stairs.

"Yes, mom!"

"My time to leave." Maya whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

For that point on, I promised myself I would do a little less thinking and take a little more action. So I started researching a little, fantasizing and having the most sensual dreams.

**AN: Okay, you guys. I know this isn't what you were hoping for, but I think this bit of drama is necessary for me to reconnect with Emily who is still searching in what she wants and how she wants it. I'm seriously considering making a few more chapters for the story, but ****unfortunately I'm a very busy person and my muse isn't always around to inspire me :D So I hope you enjoy the story and if you do, you can always review :D **


End file.
